Un día Lejano
by Silverhell
Summary: Esta visto desde el punto de vista de Yuri (Tala) el como recuerda sus años en la abadia es un TalaKai. Soy nueva en FF.net lean onegai


KONICHIWA MINNA  
  
Yo soy syckel silverhell pero díganme silver, soy nueva en FF.net y espero poder conocerlos a todos  
  
Para presentarme escribí este intento songfic es basado en la canción "Un día lejano" de Juanes, estaba escuchando la canción y se me ocurrió escribir el fic así que espero les guste  
  
Por cierto este fic contiene algo de shounen ai casi nada, esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Yuri (Tala) es un Tala/Kai  
  
Soy una gran admiradora de esta pareja  
  
****************************************************************************  
****************************************************  
  
UN DIA LEJANO  
  
****************************  
  
A veces me da por volver a pensar.  
  
En esos días que el tiempo borro  
  
Y en las huellas que dejo  
  
****************************  
  
Las personas suelen aferrarse a los recuerdo, especialmente si estos son de buenos tiempos, tiempos mejores, yo mismo lo hago, aunque cada día me reprendo por ello.  
  
¿Pero quien puede culparme? No puedo evitarlos, no puedo evitar recordarte, cuando éramos solo unos niños, y nos divertíamos juntos los tres, bueno, si se le puede llamar diversión al entrenamiento que llevábamos en la abadía, pero tu nunca te rendías, siempre nos ayudabas, y nosotros te admirábamos, Bryan te veía como un hermano mayor, aunque todos teníamos la misma edad, y tu lo adoptaste como tal, incluso le llamabas hermanito, yo también te admiraba, y mi mayor deseo era parecerme a ti, me impactaba tu fortaleza, eras invencible, o por lo menos eso creíamos nosotros.  
  
No importa que tan dura fuera la caída, siempre te levantabas sin quejarte; no importa que tan duro fuera el reto que te impusieran, siempre lo cumplías lo mejor posible, obedecías las órdenes al pie de la letra y Boris nunca tenia queja de ti. En cambio yo solía llorar al caer, seguido fallaba las pruebas que me imponían y era constantemente regañado por Boris, y no solo yo Bryan también. Pero cuando realmente estaba molesto con nosotros tú siempre nos defendías, tomando como punto principal nuestra edad. A pesar de solo contar con cinco años tú ya te comportabas como un adulto, aunque abecés también hacías tus berrinches, pero solo para molestar a los guardias, aunque nunca entendí realmente para que necesitaba tanta seguridad un centro de entrenamiento, y tú solías decir que con esos trajes parecían payasos, sobre todo con esos ridículos sobreros.  
  
Con tu ayuda nos volvimos unos expertos en Beyblade, los mejores después de ti, claro esta, aunque después de demostrar lo buenos que éramos, empezaron a realizarnos muchas pruebas en el laboratorio, me dan escalofríos solo de recordar eso, pero lo soportamos, fue durante ese tiempo que empecé a sentir algo mas que solo amistad, empecé a sentir cariño hacia ti, eso me confundió y me lleno de preguntas, así que hice lo que siempre hacia cuando no les encontraba solución, preguntarte a ti, de esa manera me di cuanta que tu también me querías, pero me dijiste que no se lo dijera a nadie, solo a Bryan, porque si Boris se enteraba tendríamos serios problemas, ya que su entrenamiento trataba de eliminar las emociones, bueno no todas, el odio era necesario para trabajar, al igual que la ira, el rencor y otros que nos ayudaran a ganar, el punto es que el amor, cariño y amistad estaban prohibidos, principalmente los primeros dos.  
  
Un año después nos encontrábamos todos muy emocionados, pues estábamos a punto de presenciar al nuevo blade que había creado Boris, Black Dranzer, recuerdo que el más interesado en ese momento eras tú y durante la demostración me di cuenta del motivo, a principio cuando fue lanzado al plato parecía igual a los demás, pero al entrar al ataque fue sensacional, su poder era increíble, era invencible, igual que tu.  
  
Esa noche nos comentas te lo que querías hacer, Bryan y yo intentamos persuadirte, pero nunca te habíamos visto tan decidido como lo estabas en ese momento, así que no nos quedo mas remedio que aceptar tu decisión y dejarte el camino libre, no supe porque pero en ese momento me acerque a ti y te dio un suave beso en la mejilla, tu me volteaste a ver con cara de sorpresa, pero después entendiste y me sonreíste, te pregunte si volverías y tu preferiste mantenerte callado, pero antes de salir totalmente por la puerta susurraste un débil "tratare".  
  
Ya era de mañana, no quería despertar, estaba muy cansado porque la noche anterior no había podido dormir bien, puesto que se había escuchado un fuerte ruido, yo solo esperaba que estuvieras bien, sentí que alguien me jaloneaba, cuando abrí lo ojos vi la cara de preocupación de Bryan, tu no habías vuelto, salimos rápido a buscarte, cuando al dar la vuelta en una esquina chocamos con algo, o mejor dicho con alguien, con dos niños, uno de ellos era enorme y musculoso, el otro por el contrario era pequeño y tenia una enorme nariz, nos levantamos rápidamente solo para darnos cuenta de que detrás de los nuevos niños estaba Boris, cuando Bryan le pregunto por ti, él nos dijo que habías tenido un accidente y que no volveríamos a verte en mucho tiempo, sus palabras nos cayeron como un balde de agua helada, mas aun cuando dijo que podrían ser años, y que esos niños, Ian y Spencer serian tu reemplazo, nosotros aun sin creer la noticia corrimos de nuevo a la habitación, pero esta ves no lloramos, no lo volveríamos a hacer, tu nos lo habías dicho, ahora seriamos fuerte para que cuando volvieras te enorgullecieras de nosotros.  
  
****************************  
  
Y cada vez que me alejo te siento mas  
  
Y cada vez es más fuerte el sentimiento  
  
De que algún día podrás volver  
  
A sanar nuestro amor  
  
****************************  
  
Cada día que pasa mi corazón se oprime mas y mas al comprender lo que siento hacia ti, solo espero que no te sorprenda como he cambiado, ahora soy mas frió y calculador, desde que te marchaste las cosas en la abadía han cambiado, las practicas se redujeron, pero las pruebas de laboratorio han aumentado al igual que las pruebas psicológicas, desean que seamos soldados perfectos, como lo eras tu, fuertes, poderosos, sin emociones visibles a la hora del combate, pero yo no quiero perder mis emociones, quiero seguir sintiendo esto por ti, quiero seguir creyendo que regresaras, y volveremos a ser un equipo, como la éramos antes, sobretodo deseo que ayudes a Bryan, es él quien mas ha cambiado, desde que nos dijeron lo del accidente se ha vuelto mas distante, frió, y poco a poco lo han transformado en un sádico, es cruel e indiferente con todos, incluso conmigo. Deseo que regreses para que sea todo como antes, cuando tu estabas aquí, regresar al pasado, a aquellos dulces recuerdos, deseo que estés aquí en este instante conmigo, cuidando como cuando éramos niños, ayudándome a levantarme cada ves que me caía, ese ha sido mi sueño los últimos cinco años y lo será hasta que regreses para quedarte. Ian y Spencer realizan bien su trabajo aunque se que tu lo harías mucho mejor, ocasionalmente el señor Voltaire viene de visita a la abadía y nosotros realizamos una rápida exhibición para el, al parecer esta complacido. La primera vez que vino después de tu desaparición le preguntamos por ti y el solo se quedo callado, lo mismo durante los primeros cuatro años, ahora ya no se lo pregunto con palabras, solo espera que trate de interpretar las miradas de casi suplica que le dirijo, pero el solo me ignora. Ahora cada quien tiene un cuarto propio, el mis sencillo, solo una cama individual, un pequeño peinador, un guardarropa en la esquina y un buró en un lado de la cama, sobre este se encuentra una lámpara de noche, no da mucha luz pero si la suficiente; abro con cuidado el cajón superior y saco una fotografía, la cual cuido con mi vida, en ella nos encontramos los tres juntos, cuando nos tomaron las fotos era invierno y el suelo estaba cubierto de nieve completamente, tu te encontrabas con tu usual pose seria, o por lo menos intentándola ya que Bryan nos tenia sujetos a ambos por el cuello, fue un invierno muy calido, a pesar del frió clima, pero lo mejor será guardarla, si Boris o uno de los chicos llega a verla no durara mucho tiempo. Espero que cuando regreses podamos tomarnos otra fotografía.  
  
****************************  
  
A veces me da por volver y escapar  
  
Por lamentar lo que nunca te di  
  
Y lo que siempre te escondí  
  
****************************  
  
En varia ocasiones intente escapar para ir a buscarte, no importándome si tenia que recorrer el mundo entero, por lo menos tenia una pista, había escuchado que podrías encontrarte en Japón, pero no importaba como lo planeara, ni lo rápido que era, siquiera mi agilidad, porque cada vez que lo intentaba, siempre me atrapaban y me regresaban a la abadía, no sin antes recibir un castigo por mi rebeldía. Sabes creo que ya entiendo el porque de tanta seguridad, esto se esta volviendo como una prisión, solo que los carcelarios usan trajes de payaso, pero no son graciosos, sobre todo ahora que portan esas armas, y no me gustaría que las probaran en mi. Hace poco se nos fueron entregadas unas bestias bit que según Boris eran mil veces mejores que las normales y que se ajustaban a nuestra manera de beybatallar, solo espero no tengamos problemas con ellas, como tu los tuviste con Black Dranzer; pues a mi me toco un lobo su nombre es Wolfborg puede controlar el aire y congelarlo a su alrededor para utilizar el hielo a su favor, es bastante fuerte y me recuerda a ti frió y poderoso. A Bryan le dieron un halcón creo que su nombre es Falborg es hermosa y pelea igual que el. De manera fría y si corazón, se ha encerrado en su mundo, se divierte viendo sufrir a otros y es mayor si el mismo causa el dolor, todos los chicos le tienen terror y prefieren esta a unos cincuenta metros de distancia de el como mínimo. Las de Ian es una serpiente Wyborg, venenosa, igual que el y Spencer no la vi bien pero parece una ballena si no me equivoco se llama Seaborg, es gracioso todas nuestras bestias bit terminan en Borg. Sabes solo por tener bestias bit esos dos ya se creen invencibles, solo que esperen a que aparezcas seguro les darás una paliza para pulverizar su ego, por favor vuelve pronto, te extraño.  
  
****************************  
  
Y cada vez que me alejo te siento mas  
  
Y cada vez es más fuerte sentimiento  
  
De que algún día podrás volver  
  
A sanar nuestro amor  
  
****************************  
  
Es increíble que hayan pasado tantos años desde que te fuiste, ahora ya debes tener 14 al igual que nosotros, recientemente ganamos el campeonato, por lo tanto estamos clasificados para el siguiente sin la necesidad de participar en los campeonatos asiático y americano, lo que nos da mas tiempo para entrenar, pero sabes que, no me importa entrenar hasta quedar rendido porque se que pronto nos volveremos a ver en el campeonato mundial. Se que ese equipo en el que estas representa a Japón pero es extraño, puesto que solo un miembro es japonés, si no me equivoco uno de los integrantes de tu equipo es chino, y otro tiene ascendencia americana, y tu a pesar de ser ruso eres el capitán, el numero uno como siempre, aunque el nombre del equipo es gracioso, y estoy seguro que tu no lo escogiste porque "BladeBrackers" por favor que poca imaginación tienen los japoneses. Estoy impaciente por que llegues, cuando estemos juntos de nuevo te diré todo lo que siento y espero que aun me correspondas como hace ya tantos años, te diré lo mucho que te amo y todo lo que te extrañe, estoy seguro de que te sentirás orgulloso de mi puesto que soy el capitán del equipo que representara a Rusia en el torneo y contigo en nuestro equipo no existirá nadie capas de pararnos.  
  
****************************  
  
Tal vez algún día lejano quizás  
  
te vuelva a encontrar  
  
****************************  
  
Me sorprendí mucho al verte en la abadía nuevamente es increíble que durante tantos años hayas permanecido igual que cuando eras un niño, aunque ahora que lo pienso nosotros tampoco hemos cambiado nado, solo en la estatura y la voz mas grabe, pero seguimos igual, incluso con el mismo peinado, pero te noto extraño, pareciera que no recuerdas el lugar, apenas y recuerdas a Boris, al parecer fue por el impacto que te causo usar a Black Dranzer la primera vez, pero ahora eres un experto.  
  
Vaya, eres mejor de lo creí, fuiste capaz de vencer a esos presumidos americanos tu solo y al mismo tiempo, al igual que a los chinos, ahora solo debo esperar el momento adecuado en que recuerdes todo para poder decirte lo que siento, al parecer no será necesario usar el proyecto Cyborg teniéndote a ti en nuestro equipo, aunque es un poco aburrido no participar y lo peor son esos niños fastidiosos de tu otro equipo, al parecer no entienden que no volverás con ellos, tu nunca nos vas a traicionar, porque nosotros somos tu familia, aunque Bryan ya no te llame hermano, ni tu a el hermanito, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que tus recuerdos se restablezcan y puedas recordar lo viejos tiempos, y tal vez hasta tomarnos otra fotografía.  
  
Ahora las cosas serán geniales, incluso Bryan se esta portando mejor desde que volviste, aunque tu aun no nos recuerdes, pero espero que pronto lo hagas para poder entregarte mi corazón, como lo hice de pequeños.  
  
****************************  
  
Tal vez algún día lejano quizás  
  
Te pueda olvidar,  
  
te pueda olvidar  
  
****************************  
  
¿Como pudiste? ¿Cómo te atreviste a abandonarnos, a traicionarnos? No de nuevo, lo volviste a hacer, me sacaste el corazón y lo restregaste contra el suelo!!!! Y no puedo creer que otra vez te haya perdonado, porque existe la posibilidad de que aun no recuerdes con claridad lo que realmente eres. No deseo olvidarte pero tal vez lo haga, ya que como tu nos abandonaste se a reiniciado el proyecto Cyborg y yo seré el sujeto del experimento, aunque eso vaya en contra de mis deseos, es probable que deje de ser humano y me transforme en una maquina de combate. Cuando tu patético equipo sea vencido te darás cuanta del gran error que cometiste al haberlos preferido a ellos en lugar de a nosotros, entonces comprenderás pero ya será muy tarde. Así que antes de que nazca Cyber-Tala me gustaría creer que volverás conmigo y seremos felices, pero solos son sueños, sueños que tu te llevaste al marcharte y que no vale la pena seguir conservando. Nos veremos en el Bey estadio Kai.  
  
****************************  
  
Y cada vez que me alejo te siento mas  
  
Y cada vez es más fuerte el sentimiento  
  
De que algún día podrás volver  
  
A sanar nuestro amor  
  
****************************  
  
Me sorprendió ver como fuiste vencido por Spencer, pero más me sorprendió ver el hecho de que lograste controlar la tentación de usar a Black Dranzer, lograste detenerla algo que no pudiste cuando niño, y eso te hace más fuerte. Siento algo de lastima por tu amigo el chino, al parecer Bryan estaba molesto, y estoy seguro de que debes sentirte culpable de haberlo hecho enojar, ya que a causa de eso el pobre chino llego hasta la sala de emergencias del hospital. La verdad ese tratamiento no se lo deseo a nadie, espera un momento, se lo deseo a Boris, ya que todo fue su maldita culpa, porque fue el el que creo a Black Dranzer, y por culpa de esa maldita bestia bit tú nos abandonaste. Otra cosa que me tiene confundido es como el gordito nipón logro ganarme, si se supone que como un Cyborg debería ser mas fuerte que el y mas inteligente, aunque pensándolo bien, por como lo he conocido solo piensa con el estomago. Pero me alegra que estés contento con esos niños, porque por primera vez te vi sonreír genuinamente y eso es mucho decir de ti.  
  
****************************  
  
Tal vez algún día lejano quizás  
  
Te vuelva a encontrar  
  
****************************  
  
Tal vez algún día y en otras circunstancias nos volvamos ha encontrar, y si es que me recuerdas como solía ser antes, talvez podamos volver a comenzar con una amistas por lo menos, y si tu me lo permites algo mas.  
  
La buena noticia del día es que el comportamiento de Bryan ya se ha calmado notablemente parece que le afecto que tu amigo lo venciera, y esta buscando una manera mas efectiva de ganar, talvez algún día le pida la revancha.  
  
Solo quisiera que supieras una cosa as que si algún día nos reencontramos bajo las mismas circunstancias que durante el campeonato mundial, aun así seguiré sintiendo lo mismo por ti aunque trate de olvidarlo, siquiera desapareció al transformarme en Cyborg, aunque trate de olvidarlo.  
  
****************************  
  
Tal vez algún día lejano quizás  
  
Te pueda olvidar,  
  
Te pueda olvidar  
  
Te pueda olvidar.  
  
****************************  
  
Tal vez algún día lejano deje esa obsesión hacia ti y te logre olvidar, auque eso seria mucho pedir, pero seria un milagro si llegaras a corresponderme, y desde hace años perdí la fe en los milagros, desde el momento en que la persona que me los concedía se marcho de mi lado, aquella persona que me cumplía cualquier pequeño capricho, aunque tuviera que quebrantar las reglas para hacerlo.  
  
Talvez en un día lejano me puedas amar como yo te amo a ti, mientras tanto mantendré la esperanzo con todos aquellos lindos recuerdos. Porque estoy dispuesto ha esperarte.  
  
Un día lejano Kai, te esperare.  
  
OWARI  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************** Espero le haya gustado, porque lo escribí en una noche de insomnio después de tomar tres tasas de café cargado, asi que no esta muy bien hecho.  
  
Criticas, sugerencias y comentarios serán recibidos y agradecidos Dejen sus reviews onegai harán a silver una chica muy pero muy feliz  
  
Si a alguien le interesa agregarme a su MSN mi mail es sck_silverhell@hotmail.com  
  
SAYONARA ^_^ 


End file.
